iGo To A Ski Resort
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam and Freddie Benson and their kids Aly and Kyle decide to go a week long family vacation to a Canadian ski resort along with their friends. It's their 5th anniversary Read, Enjoy the sappy romance, seddieness, steamy ending, and Review


**iGo To A Ski Resort**

Prologue

It's May 1st 2021 and What has our bickering duo been up since the series finale web cast of iCarly?

See the Bensons story truly began after iCarly ended. Sam and Freddie were eighteen when they started dating.

Samantha Benson works as a famous TV personality and celebrity chef .She got into a fancy Cordon Bleu school in Seattle with the help of her lovable and nerdy boyfriend at the time Freddie. because let's face it what does Samantha Benson love more than food. Nearing the end of their college she and Freddie got married on May 7, 2016 a year long engagemenrt.

Freddie works as a very well-known Director and Technical Producer for not only Sam's show, but for movies like Galaxy Wars Android Wars, Social Connection, Avatar II, & Rise. He studied film and technology at Seattle University. He moved in with Sam, their freshman year of college and flashforward seven years later, he and his wife Sam were frantically driving to the hospital awaiting the birth of their second child.

Now in present-day Sam and Freddie both twenty-seven, live in New York and have a four year old son Kyle and a two year daughter Aly. In just six short days Mr. and Mrs. Benson will be celebrating their fifth wedding anniversay. How do they plan on celebrating you ask?

Well the couple plans to take their first family vacation in two years to Mantinoba, Canada along with, Spencer and his wife Sasha and their kids Stevie and Skylar, Nathan and Jennette Kress along with their kids Nick and Kimmy, and lastly Sam's twin sister Melanie who's now a brunnette so Freddie and her husband David don't confuse them.

Start of Day 1

Scene 1 [INT. Sam and Freddies' Room]

Freddie: Sam Sammy C'mon C'mon time to get up

(He nudges his wife awake with his left hand)

Sam [in a rude rude tone]: In a sec Fredward

Freddie [sighs]: I mean it Benson. We have to get the kids ready and Spencer and the gang will be here any minute

Sam [moans and gets out of bed]: Chill Freddie I'm up

(She first walks to Kyle's room)

Kyle: Are we going on vacation today Momma?

(Freddie peeks in)

Freddie: Yep Buddy why don't you get up and get dressed

(Kyle groans)

Sam: C'mon Kyle as much as I hate to say it listen to your father

(He nods gets up and gets dressed)

Aly: Mama Dada

[The Bensons all sit down and have breakfast and meet up with the rest of the group at JFK airport]

A Few Hours Later

Scene 2 Day 1 [INT Airplane en route to Canada]

Aly [cries in the plane as the go through some turbulance]: Owie Owie!

(She then throws her sippy cup on her Uncle Spencer)

Spencer [clears his throat]: Well I see where Alison gets her throwing arm from

Sam [with a chuckle says]: Definitely not Freddie

Freddie [annoyed says]: Sam don't encourage her

[2 hours later as they land] Kyle: Finally we're here I've gotta son

[He goes and takes a leak behind a bush]

Sam reminds: Son remember to use the leaves not the poison oak

Freddie: I swear they take after you Benson

Sam: I know right thank goodness

_They go the ski lodge in Manitoba Canada, get settled in, have some lunch and later dinner. Finally get some rest up for the night_

Days 2-6 Ski Lessons

(During their fouth ski lesson with Sasha's grandfather Rico)

Kyle: Watch me guys Watch me

(He skis down the bunny slope)

Sam: Nice Job Kiddo Freddie you got that on your camera Honey

Aly: Yay!

Spencer [yells as he goes tumbling down the intermediate slope]

Sasha: Ay Honey Are you ok?

Spencer: Fine Dear Why do you ask?

Skylar: Because Daddy you just fell down that slope

Stevie: Do that again

Nick: I wanna try

Jennette [pulls her son back]: Oh no you don't

Kimmy: Go ahead let him

Nathan: Don't you start Missy or you c

Sam: Man it's cold Speaking of tomorrow Do you remember what tomorrow is if you don't I'll be so...

(He shuts her up with a kiss right on the lips)

Kyle: Eww

Sasha and Jennette: Aww

(Aly covers her eyes as Nathan and Spencer grab their ladies' hands)

They go on about their day

Day 7: The Day of Sam and Freddie's Fifth wedding anniversary

Sam [wakes up and groggily says as she looks on the right side of their bed] Freddie Freddie Where are you?

Freddie: Right here Baby Happy anniversary

Aly: Ya

Kyle: I hellped Dad with breakfast

Sam: You did huh Kid? Ooh Yay Canadian bacon Mama like it

Freddie (coughs): Thank you Freddie. You're the best husband ever

Sam [says in a sing-song voice]: Thank you Honey Boy have I got a surprise for you at dinner

Later that night...

Freddie throws a nice black sports coat, black jeans, white button down shirt, and blue tie

Sam ascends down the stairs in a pageant like walk. She's wearing a strapless blue top and a black denim skirt that goes down to her knees with a little black leather jacket and high heeled boots. Freddie's jaw drops in awe of his wife's beauty

Freddie: Wow Sammy you look.. wow

Jennette: Told ya

Sasha: His jaw would drop

Nathan: You guys better get going or you'll be late for your reservations

Kyle: Yeah We'll be good

Sam: Daddy's level of good or Momma

Aly: Dadda's

Spencer: OK then you kids have fun we'll watch the little ones Bye

They head out the door hand in hand as they get their table Sam heads up onstage and pulls Freddie up with her

Sam: Happy Anniversary Baby

She sings Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled.

For my darlin I love you,

And I always will.

Love me tender,

Love me long,

Take me to your heart.

For it's there that I belong,

And well never part.

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

Ill be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time.

(when at last my dreams come true

Darling this I know

Happiness will follow you

Everywhere you go).

Freddie kisses her and they sit down holding hands across the table. Then they have dinner and later open gifts

Freddie: To five years together

Sam: Five years of marriage and many more to come

Freddie: I'll drink to that I love you Sammy [as he kisses her cheek and then takes a sip of his red wine]

Sam: You wanna open presents? You first Fredward.

(He opens the wrapped box)

Freddie: Woah a new laptop Thanks Baby

Sam: You're welcome Well..

Freddie: Oh and here's you gift Mrs. Benson

(Sam tears opens the wrapping paper)

Sam: Woah Freddie this diamond bracelet is amazing thank you and C'mon let's gett outta here. Let's get out of here before Crazy calls

They drive to the Canadian branch of the Parker-Nichols hotel

Freddie: Where we goin' If it's another motel that your mom suggested

Sam: It's Freddie Just shut up and kiss me and oh um..Honey while you're at it carry me over the thresh hold like you did on our wedding night

Freddie: Fine [he kisses her and carries her over the thresh hold of the suite] If I remember correctly Your mother was the reason we spent our wedding night _in jail _[he sets her down gently]

Sam: Eh you get used it Now enough about our Moms I'll be back in a second

[_She gives him a long passionate kiss on the lips before she goes to change in the bathroom. He undoes his tie and takes off his jacket and shirt. Sam changes in to the sexy white neglige_]

Freddie: Oh my..

Sam: You like it?

Freddie: Hell yeah

Sam: Wow Freddie I like seeing you get all fiesty

Freddie: Well Sammy you know you're the only I love and right I wanna have..

Sam [whispers in a seductive voice]: Shh Freddie I've been in bed with any man but you and I don't wanna be 'cause I love you Freddie I love the way you touch me what it feeks like when we're together Sometimes I want you _so much _that I shut it down because I don't know what you'd if I just said Freddie I wanna make love to you [she gets into bed next to Freddie]

[They make passionate love to each other as they celebrate their anniversary]

The next morning they go back to the ski lodge with the kids, holding hands, and show lots of little affectionate moments unable to forget last night,


End file.
